Spider Venom
by kizubu
Summary: What if there was a new Spiderman in town, but instead used his powers selfishly and seemingly downright evilly? Currently in progress. Cover picture is drawn by ChrisOzFulton on DeviantArt.
1. Prologue

Another busy day in the city, luckily it was a day off for Trevor so he could relax in the summer sun, blue skies and feel the light breeze sweep past his tanned skin, his raven hair was medium length, kept well, it waved a little. He was dressed in his aviators which were tan in colour, a black leather jacket along with simple jeans and a black top, black shoes with a slight tip to them. He was good looking by ordinary standards, muscular and fairly tall, but despite his obvious physique he was shy, he was a gentle giant to his friends all of which adored him greatly. But Trevor had a secret, he was really quite sad, he felt lonely, he hadn't been with anyone for a while, man or woman, his shy nature didn't really help him meet anyone, besides the last few people he was interested in were already taken, he supposed it was just due to bad luck.

As he continued walking around, just enjoying the fresh air, he took a shortcut down an ally, it was in bright daylight so he didn't see a need to worry. However little did he know that down that ally lurked a predator, seeking a man to take. Trevor had no sense of danger, a evil man trying to destroy the identity of Spiderman, this Spidey wore black, he liked it far better than the type of patriotic colours of blue and red. He also happened to be older, taller and muscular, but he often never too his outfit off, he felt weak without it. His webs extended either side of the walls, his black lenses stared down his 'meal'. "Delicious." he spoke quietly as he eyes Trevor carefully, he was large and very handsome, far more so than the gangly gang members that he had seen pass time and time again, young offenders with not a single shred of attraction, at least not to him. Quickly he leapt down when the man was in position, before Trevor even had a chance to look up, a knee came down on his head, cleanly knocking him out in one blow, laying there his eyes close lightly, a bruise was quickly forming on his head, despite Trevor being so much bigger than Spidey, he had no problems lifting him up to take him to a secret lair where no one could find him.

Hours passed, the captives eyes fluttered lightly open he didn't notice where he was, he was a little dumbfounded at first, his head ached, when he tried pressing an instinctive right palm to the pain he found he couldn't move it. Then he tried the other, his legs, they were webbed immobile, he was essentially paralyzed, fear quickly enveloped the man, wiggling in a vain attempt to break from the bonds. Discovering it was useless, he looked around, the place was dimly lit, but judging from the state of the place it was abandoned, he tried calling for help, but it was useless, he wasn't even gagged, it meant whoever kidnapped him knew that no one would hear. His head lowered letting out a light whimper, "So you're finally awake." a voice spoke from the darkest corner of the room, stepping into the light, he looked threatening in all black in this dark light, almost ghost like, his black lenses where his eyes should be made him look even more menacing, unblinking, lifeless lenses. The light only brought out all the tight lines his muscles held, he was very powerful looking, even for a shorter man, maybe even if he weren't immobile he wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

This man was dressed as Spiderman, clearly though, this was not the same hero of the city. "Wh-who are you and what do you want with me?!" he shouted at the man, trying to break free of his bonds to charge him. Spidey chuckled deeply as he took a few steps sideways getting into more of the dim light, standing in front a few feet from the captive, "I am Spiderman of course. And you'll soon see what I am going to do to you." Trevor could feel this man smile behind his mask, he feared torture was going to be the upcoming sick delight of this psycho. "You're not Spidey, you're a fake, a piece of garbage I-" suddenly the man lunged taking hold of his throat stopping his breathing, "You don't want to make me angry believe me." Throwing his head back with his hand Trevor choked for air briefly, gulping a few times, feeling a little drunk on air, Spidey stayed in close proximity. He took hold of his mask, lifted the bottom up only to reveal his lips, his jaw was chiselled, his lips a slight pink, his skin a little more pale than his own, without warning Spidey grabbed the back of Trevor's head to pull him into a kiss, the mans eyes widened with shock, horror, but it oddly aroused him as well, he hated himself for that. When he pulled away Spidey smiled, this time he could see that smile, it was sinister, but at the very same time beautiful.

No longer were there any illusions what this man wanted with him, fear, excitement, anxiousness, arousal, so many emotions were hitting him at once he wasn't sure which one he should be following. Spidey kissed him again, this time his hands unbuckled his hostages belt, then unbuttoned his jeans, let them fall down to his ankles leaving the bulge of his boxers, Trevor felt his heart thrumming as it was going so fast, he should be horrified not aroused?! But he couldn't help it, no one had touched him in what seemed centuries, this man was giving what he had wanted for so long. Before he could think any he was kissing this man back, but then Spidey tugged at his boxers, slowly sliding them down with his fingers, until his cock was sprung free, hard and needing to be attended to, he was fairly big at eight inches, he was fairly thick as well. Spidey looked down briefly, enjoying the sight, his hand took hold of his shaft and pumped, as he pressed his own firm bulge against Trevor's leg, which turned him on even more. They battled one another with their tongues, kissing one another deeply, now his bindings seemed to be only kinky instruments for their activity.

Moments passed before Spidey pulled away, leaving Trevor wanting more, he walked around behind him, this made him take small breaths, Spidey lowered his outfit, taking the bottom half off, leaving his cock free also, though he wasn't as well endowed as his captive he was still six inches and was pretty thick also. Leaning in behind him he took hold of his ear and nipped it before whispering "I'm going to fuck you." his cock pressed against his ass rubbing it up and down teasingly, Trevor let out a light moan, which seemed to turn on Spidey as he then shot his web to fling a bottle of lube over to him, opening the bottle he poured it on his hard cock, pumping himself lightly, sighing at the delight of it. Dropping the unimportant bottle he then eased his prick into the mans ass, making him gasp and tense up, leaning away as his head lowered, his toes and fingers clenched at the pain, but it felt so good at the same time, he wanted to feel more of the cock inside him. His request was granted as Spidey continued easing his way into him, groaning at the feeling of the mans ass hugging his cock, he was so tight and unspoiled, yet he was moaning like he wanted more, he certainly kissed him that way. He had gone almost all the way in that he could before he slowly fucked him, Trevor moaned and twitched at the foreign feeling, but it was heaven, he never knew it would feel so good to be fucked before, now his thoughts were wondering how he had ever coped before without being fucked.

"Don't stop..." he said gently, grunting a little at the same time, Spidey wasn't going to, even if he wished him to, this mans ass felt so good, he took hold of his sides, pulling him into the fuck surging deeper into his canal this made Trevor moan loudly, trying to not scream at the feeling, Spidey didn't hide his delight as he groaned louder, surging faster and faster into him wanting to stretch his tight ass apart. He was going to fill his ass up, the bonds only teased the man now, he wanted to clench something it was so kinky it turned him on even more, his ass was being stretched apart, fucked hard and fast. Spidey felt his orgasm coming on, he only fucked the man harder, wanting him to burst inside him, to fill him up. Suddenly his body rocked and twitched as he came, his hot seed shooting inside him, the sensation of having his ass filed with another mans seed turned him on to no ends, moaning as loud as he could manage he lifted his body up. After he calmed down Spidey pulled himself free, a light popping sound was heard, cum dripped out of his slightly gaping whole, Trevor felt in love with the sensation of a cock being pulled from his hole. Trevor panted after it was over, looking at Spidey with a small smile, "How long do I get to be your captive?"


	2. Beginnings

_**Spider Venom Part 2**_

Three days had passed since Trevor had been taken hostage by the one he started calling 'Spider Venom'. Said 'villain' was out on a mission to gather some funds to furnish out his hideout, Trevor had worked out better than Spider could have ever hoped for, despite having been kidnapped he had developed a fondness towards his captor, so much so that he was allowed out of the silky bonds, again, the bonds only spurred on even more fondness for the Superhuman.

However Trevor hadn't been touched for the past 48 hours, so he felt a little down, maybe Spider was already getting bored with him, it wasn't true however, the actual reason for Spider's departure was far more simpler than getting funds for furnishings to make living in the damp, quiet part of town more comfortable. Luckily the hostage, though he no longer saw himself as a hostage, he felt like he could leave any time he wished, he just didn't want to. For it would mean going back to a dead end job, fake friends, even faking himself to an extent, and that wasn't something he longed for, this, this right here was what he had been looking for. Adventure, suspense, excitement, and shockingly of all, a man, Trevor hadn't been with any man before, he thought he was straight, it turned out that he was simply waiting for someone to sweep him off his feet, Ironically Spider did just that in the literal sense.

To pass the time he played with his phone, which was almost dead, the battery was critically low, he checked his messages, none, seemed no one really missed him, even though he had been gone for a few days. So instead of texting his 'friends' he typed out a text to his work to say he was going to take a long vacation, he hesitated with his thumb to press the button. Was he really going to throw away his job for Spider? Everything he knew? Suddenly he laughed to himself, the echoing room resonated back, so he realised he had begun laughing, he then came to the epiphany that he wouldn't actually miss it at all, he wanted all this, and he had got it, so why did he even begin hesitating? Without further delay he pressed the send button on his phone and the text was sent, from that point onwards he knew he had potentially just changed his life forever and that feeling truly excited him beyond any other, a feeling of being daring, bold, brave, in some small a little stupid too, but he couldn't care less about that, he felt like being selfish right now, he felt like he truly deserved to have these things.

Trevor didn't have to wait long before Spider returned, a black strong box tucked neatly under his arms, the outfit he had one made his muscles bulge, every tight taut line of his muscular physique was brought out, it made him look threatening, judging by his profession it was a intimidation tactic, but to Trevor it just made him aroused, a little submissive even, he was very strong looking, though the captive wasn't exactly helpless looking either, he was tall, powerful looking also, but he lacked the attitude that Spider had, that edge in personality, the daring side, the most daring thing he had ever done was what he had done a moment ago and left his job via a text as well, beside Spider that must seem simply laughable.

"What's that you got?" Trevor spoke out calmly, his eyes fixated on the little black box under his arm. Spider looked down to his box and then lifted his chin to look at Trevor "A black box." he replied slyly, "I know that! What's in it?!" Trevor idly put his phone in his pocket as he walked over to Spider, "sit down and I'll show you." A flick of his wrist and he slung his web out to pull a chair over near him as he placed it in front of him for him to sit, Trevor having no complaints sat down as he was dying to know what was in there. Spider knelt down, snapping open the hinges, slowly he opened up the lid, Trevor's eyes wide with anticipation as soon what was in the box was revealed, it was a large sum of money, but that wasn't what caught his eye, at the centre was a gold looking watch, a Rolex. "I got a present for you." Spider said with a chuckle, his deep throated chuckle was so attractive, it was almost as nice as his cock, "really?" he replied a little dumbfounded, almost speechless, no one had ever thought about getting him such a expensive gift. "The watch is for you , the money is mine so hands off." Trevor grinned widely at that, but he supposed all the money in the box didn't measure up to that single watch, so he couldn't complain, that would be the type of selfish he was trying to avoid ever being.

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked lowly, Spider was quiet, suddenly he felt the energy emanating off of Spider, and then he knew what he was thinking, he could feel his captor smiling under his mask, and he loved it, Trevor leaned in "lift up that mask and I begin repaying you." his voice low, his eyes half closed, his lips pursing out slightly, his hands gripping Spider's strong sides lightly, not a single second delay and Spider dropped the box, lifted his mask up quickly to pull him into a forceful kiss, a needing longing kiss, the combination of Spider's tight lips with Trevor's slightly plush ones were beautifully made for one another, each one loved how the others felt, not to mention how much they enjoyed tongue wrestling.

Trevor pulled back to breath, "fuck me hard" he whispered, a sharp intensity shot through Spider at that moment, without a word in response he stood up, pulling off his shirt and Trevor pulled his own pants as well as boxers off, looking forward to not waiting. Lifting up Trevor, he slung his web to his wrists, and ankles with a long attachment, he slung him up upside down, he was going to fuck him hard indeed. But first Spider walked back so he could be seen full body by his attractive captive, slowly he stripped off, his top vest was first to go, giving view to insanely ripped muscles, inhumanely toned, they almost made him look like he had an exoskeleton made of metal, scars tore through his body , clearly he had either been in a lot of fights or he constantly tested himself for his limits, and then trained to beat those limits time an time again. Trevor could feel the blood rushing to his manhood despite being upside down, his cock was hard and started rising, for this would be the first time he had seen his whole body without being covered by his outfit. Spider smiled behind the mask as he pulled down his bottom half to reveal his strong legs, it was a match to his upper body, his hard cock was a site that made him bite his lip, he just thought about having it in his mouth as well as it fucking him relentlessly. Spider kept his mask on, it was the only thing he would only ever half remove.

Spider walked over to behind him, webbing over to the lubricant again, it was rather convenient never having to needlessly waste energy to go over to physically pick something up all the time, especially when he was in a rush to feel his cock getting hugged by Trevor's ass. He poured it on his ass, making Trevor gasp a little at the sensation, Spider licked his lips, as he pressed the tip against his hole, slowly easing himself into the mans canal, he felt so tight at this angle, it hugged and squeezed his cock like he was being milked, it felt truly astounding, Trevor moaned, gasped with passion at the completely foreign sensation of being in this position, his cock felt much bigger, longer, and he was only half way in. "Fuck" Spider whispered out without realising, a thought that never usually escaped his careful mannerisms, he seemed particularly hard to be able to get to get out his deepest emotions, but with that one word Trevor knew how much Spider was enjoying this, and there was nothing to hide how much he was enjoying this with the sounds of gasps, whines, pants he was making in response to feeling the cock inside him. Slowly Spider began thrusting, his hands gripped the mans body tightly, before slipping a hand round the front to take hold of the mans cock, feeling it throb in his hand he began pumping it, needless to say Trevor let out an almighty moan at the action "harder!" he almost screamed, not knowing which part he wanted it harder in Spider simply did both things with more force, his hand took a stronger grip of his cock while he thrusted into the man with more passion, and he was ignited with a passion he only ever found on the dangerous errands he ran. "Oh... Oh yeah... Don't stop!" he seemingly begged Spider, not disapproving of that idea he gave as good as he could give then, his hips churned which rolled his cock inside the mans canal, soon their bodies almost became one, each ones body had exponentially increased in temperature, their hearts were practically were humming, their breathing become pants, each one lost their control, they had become like animals needing to get out their tension.

The fucking was making Trevor's ass stretch, the feeling was wonderful, painful but wonderful, soon however without warning Spider started twitching wildly inside him, as he felt his hot seed shooting in his canal, that feeling was something he was never going to get used to, a feeling he didn't want to get used to in fact, he hoped it always felt so amazing and unfamiliar. Slowly he pulled himself free, Trevor moaned at the sensation, feeling his ass closing up slowly, Spider looked down at the stretched ass smiling, panting, he couldn't seem to catch his breath still, letting go of Trevor's cock he walked round the front, taking the mans cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip hard, before bobbing his head up and down while he played with his balls. Trevor not expecting this almost shouted at the entirely foreign sensation, Spider had only ever wanked him in order to relieve him, this was the first time he had been sucked by Spider, first time he had been sucked by a man, his warm wet mouth was like he was fucking a pussy, but the sucking Spider gave was strong, just like his body it was tight, he couldn't last long not after being wanked and fucked, soon he felt his climax approaching. Spider sensed this as he felt the cock throb more in his mouth he then bobbed and sucked more, trying to milk out his seed, soon Trevor convulsed wildly as he shot his seed into Spider's mouth, he screamed in reply to how his body felt during his orgasm, it was by far the greatest orgasm he had ever had, probably the most pleasant sensation he ever had. Not a drop was wasted as Spider swallowed what he had in his mouth, which was filled with cum, he then licked his hot lips before looking down to Trevor, kneeling down he kissed the man.

"I should get you watches more often."


	3. First Loss

_**Spider Venom: First Loss (Part 3)**_

After their heated sex session the day before Spider had to find a good place to raid next, he didn't have a whole lot to get some of the more necessary things, such as a decent couch, chairs, a TV would also be nice, maybe a game console, a bed (strong one probably) and food and drink. "Do you really have to go?" Trevor said with a slight pout as he leaned back in his chair to lift his head up, Spider was smart, he slept near the ceiling, probably didn't want to risk Trevor pulling off his mask, or maybe it was just he didn't like close intimate affection for too long, so no cuddling or the like, come to think of it, the only intimate thing they had done was the sex, which actually hurt Trevor's feelings, but that was ridiculous, so instead of saying anything he pushed that thought away from his mind. "Yes I do have to go out. I don't run on photosynthesis. I am a human you know, and so are you for that matter." Spider wasn't going to say that he wanted to make their living conditions more comfortable, not so much as a surprise as he didn't want Trevor to think that he was doing it all for him, though admittedly he was a bit of an incentive. "Fine then. I'll wait for you." he said with a slight pout, knowing he was going to be a little bored while he was gone. "Maybe you're ready to go out and go to your old apartment, you know pick up anything you might want from home?" Spider said as he jumped down, not a sound was made as he hit the floor, even less sound than a drop of water, it was a freakish thing to witness for Trevor, it made him realise just how stealthy he was, it was also clear to see the reason why he had never been caught. "Huh?!" was all he could manage out at Spider's statement, it was shocking, but it shouldn't have been, after all he had been out of his bonds for over twenty-four hours now. "Home. Do you want to get something from your home?" his voice growing a little agitated from having to repeat his question, "No yeah I heard you, I just couldn't believe what I had heard is all." Trevor chuckled, standing up to face Spider, "I do." his voice going a little deeper as he was ready to be trusted with more responsibility, even if it was just him going out, it seemed Spider had trusted him enough to let him out, or to come back, it was hard to tell with him as his intentions were generally as shrouded as his body. "Okay." Spider said with his own deep tone, "When you leave take a right and take the long dirty path towards the road, nearby will be a taxi place, use it to take you to your home." he said pulling out some money from his pants throwing it to Trevor, he caught it looking down realising it was at least a couple hundred, "That should cover it." Trevor was going to thank him but he was already above him crawling out a roof window, it was scary how fast he could move, how silent he was, how strong he was, perhaps he was simply testing him when he was out of his bonds? Perhaps he was there the whole time with him? Whatever the case, he couldn't help shake the feeling that this was some kind of elaborate test to see how loyal he was to him, despite it being barely any time at all for such a loyalty to have bloomed. Yet, Trevor wasn't scared at the fact, well maybe a little, but that was part of the excitement, not truly being in control of your emotions, actions, thoughts, feelings, this was what he craved, attention, Spider was giving him all of these things, he could've have dreamed of a better captor.

Spider headed towards a little area of the city, it had a few banks and other hits, secret was never to hit a large scale bank that had tonnes of money, it would only cause attention from the media, and do-gooders in a massive way. Hitting little places like pawn shops an the like was the best way to continue unhindered from a huge manhunt in an effort to put his crimes to a stop. His white web slung along like vines, shooting out on the corners of buildings, on supports, cranes, anything he could as he moved just like Spiderman himself, people noticed him occasionally it was bound to happen, but he tried to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible. Spiderman was the opposite, he was like sirens, warning the criminals he was on the way as a fear tactic to scare them away probably, but they couldn't outrun him, not even in a vehicle.

After throwing himself in the air from the swing of the last building he gripped the next building, his adaptive hands stuck to the surface like hooks as he eyed his target. _"DNA Electronics."_ A little store that had TV's, game consoles, a few other little additives too that he was after, he grinned widely as he watched few people walk around beneath him.

Trevor got to his house, unlocking the door he pushed past the letters behind his door, sighing as he entered, instantly he recalled all the monotonous hours, mundane routines he had played out in these rooms. He picked up the letters as he closed the door behind him, throwing more than half of them away from being junk mail, he ripped open one or two, bills, nothing interesting then. He ended up throwing them all after shredding them, he went to his fridge, pulled out a bottle of beer, popping the cap off he started drinking as he went and flopped on his couch. _"There was nothing for me to get.."_ sadly there wasn't anything that he held dear to him, or at least not to him, maybe a few photos of family, but he hardly found photos an adequate reason to have come here, he really came here to kill time and boredom. So to do that he picked up his remote which was on the table in front of him, rolling onto his side he tilted his head to see the screen better, flicking through the channels, stopping on his usual shows, but they didn't really interest him at the moment, but he continued to watch them anyway.

Spider finally launched his attack, flying down from the building, his legs extended outwards as he smashed through the window with high force, hammering his way into a shelf filled with equipment he wasn't phased at all, like he didn't care or wasn't stopped by the brick like appliances. "Fuck it's you!?" possibly the owner of the store said, Spider had hit this particular part of town a few times, so while he was not really known to the general public as a whole, he was certainly infamous here. "That's right!" he replied with in his own pleased tone, as he grabbed a large TV, then a game console to begin his large operation of making his hideout more comfortable, putting it on the ground he webbed them together, leaving a long thread to use as a handle, picking the end up he slung it over his shoulder to carry like it was clothes wrapped within a cloth on a stick. "Thanks, don't worry I'll come again." Spider said with a nasty chuckle as he headed out the front door, much to peoples horror, some ran away, but some wanted to see the man himself, "_They too crave excitement it would seem."_ Spider rose his arm ready to pull himself to the roof, but before he could he heard a familiar voice "You've been causing a lot of trouble to these poor people. Time I put an end to it." Spider snapped his head in the direction of the voice only to see it was Spidey himself coming to stop him, "But how?!" he cursed out, he was so careful, doing it in daylight, away from busy places, he even scouted the area a while before striking, yet he was caught, this wasn't happening?! "Don't think for a moment I wouldn't find you eventually. I laid down this trap for you, I knew you weren't stupid. If the whole area was clear you'd be suspicious, I had to let a few people in, in order to make you show yourself. You always strike in this area of the city, so it was only a matter of time before I noticed you." Spidey was chuckling it seemed, how very infuriating, to be outsmarted by that little punk. "You think you can put an end to it?! Well try your best you little shit!" Spidey dropped the load down and fired a web at him but he dodged easily, firing his own webs at him, but it wasn't a long string, it was two concentrated spheres, which Spider wasn't expecting, it caught him off guard that he got hit with some force they knocked him back. Regaining himself quickly he launched himself at the blue and red masked hero and threw out a strong right hand, Spidey dodged that too, thrusting a hand towards his gut, Spider stopped him with a swipe of the arm, directing his arm down before upper cutting his rival, making him float briefly in the air, before Spider could get in another hit however he was kicked with both his legs and was pushed back which also lead Spiderman to twirl, stop himself on the next building, fire two rounds off, hitting Spider both time, dazing him a little, then Spiderman pushed himself off the building heading straight for the criminal, his hands raised defensively, but Spiderman aimed for his gut, with a powerful knock he was sent flying through the unbroken window, tearing some of his outfit out, but being knocked down by Spiderman was truly the worst thing that had ever happened to him. "Tired already?" he mocked from outside the store, Spider grunted angrily as he got to his feet, looking with hatred at him, knowing full well he wouldn't beat him in a fight this time, too many advantages he held this time, he would need to set his own trap for Spiderman. So Spider jumped out onto the street, throwing a few punches which didn't land, but he didn't get hit this time either, deviously he worked up a bit of a crowd, before webbing the load he had earlier, flinging it across to the pedestrians that had gathered to watch Spidey in action, needless to say Spidey stopped them with his own web, but he was open to an attack, though he didn't seize it to attack, he webbed Spidey's wrist to throw it onto one of the people, effectively locking them together, he did this with a few people, for safe measure he webbed his ankles to the ground too, this gave him enough time to make a run for it. "This won't happen again!?" he screamed so Spiderman could hear him as he broke through the air at break neck speed.

He returned to find Trevor was sitting there playing with his phone, obviously he had been bored with his time at home and decided to come back, "Pick up anything?" Spider asked, his tone was bitter, angry, cold, it was obvious he was in a mood, Trevor concerned over his mood stood and spoke "Just some beers. What's wrong?" he took a step towards him only to see his clothes were torn like they had been cut with a sharp object, he was even bleeding a little from them too, "What the hell happened? Are you okay?!" now he briskly walked over with an even more concerned look, Spider turned to him with a scowl "The only thing hurting is my pride." his voice matched his expression, as he threw himself down onto a chair, letting out a defeated sounding sigh. "It was that fool who fancies himself to be a hero." his expression remained sour, but with less anger but had to turned more into resentment. "Spiderman?" Trevor said without thinking, the mere mention of his name made Spider stand up and square up to him, in a fit of rage he thought he was going to get punched, but he restrained himself, despite him being so angry he had enough sense to know how to channel his anger, sometimes. "I see. Well let me see if I can help you with these wounds." sensing that Spider would refuse he spoke out again before he could reply "Let me help." his eyes showing his caring side, the wounded man didn't resist such a look, a look which he was not used to receiving, not from anyone, he simply nodded, sitting back down, pointing to a desk tucked at the end of the room against the wall, where he kept all his things, where he placed all the things on top, such as the lube.

After Trevor picked up the little aid kit he headed back to Spider, who had removed his torsos clothing, revealing a few bruises and cuts, none of them were deep enough that he'd require any stitches thankfully. Gently kneeling down he unhinged the locks to get out a cloth and disinfectant, dabbing it over his wounds, Spider didn't react, not even a flinch, he was so deep in thought that he couldn't feel anything, so angry at his first loss, and none other to the man who had become the icon to the city. "It doesn't hurt does it?" his eyes wandered up to where his would be and stared a little, his hand backed away hesitantly, Spider just took his wrist to pull it close to his chest, "It's not painful." his voice not filled with so much anger this time, his look must've been soft Trevor thought as he smiled continuing to dab his wounds. "Does this happen often?" he asked quietly, "Enough." his voice flat, Trevor was a little saddened by his answer, he could see the physical damage taken by this man, it couldn't help but tear him up inside, why did he push himself so hard? "Don't be sad. I chose this life, my consequences for weakness speak for themselves." his voice remained eerily calm, as though every time he had been near death he blamed himself for that. "I don't like it..." he said softly, his hand putting the cloth on the lid to the kit, before placing a hand on his leg, he sat on his lap and hugged him, his head laying against his shoulder. Spider wasn't used to this loving embrace, his arms froze by his sides, gently his right arm rose, to wrap it around Trevor's back, His left hand lifted his mask up a little, showing his lips, to reveal his smile, the smile made him weak, it was so beautiful, it was truly mesmerizing. Slowly their heads moved closer, so their lips were embracing one another's in a slow moving kiss, as his fingers ran over his back, Trevor moved his hand up and down his thigh, his other hand gripping his neck softly at the back, gently tugging him into the kiss. They pulled away to look at one another, letting their breath catch up, "I need you." was all he said, and that was all that Trevor needed to hear, he was needed, such a simple thing, but it was something he longed for forever, now he had it. "I need you too." he replied, before slowly kissing him again.

They gripped one another tightly, both of them rubbed against one another, heat overtook their bodies, they wanted, needed, yearned for each other more deeply than ever, Trevor took his clothes off, Spider stripped his lower half of clothing, kissing Trevor with a fiery passion, they moaned in sync. Biting and sucking on Spider's lips caused him to moan out louder this time, his hand took hold of his shaft and pumped, this caused Trevor to moan right back, then something happened, Spider stood up, turned around and bent down, he wanted Trevor inside him, he was astounded, he wanted this, he licked his lips for the taste of Spider's lips and tongue, before he was handed the bottle of lube, Trevor poured it on his cock and onto his ass, slowly he eased his way in, instantly he felt like he was going to orgasm at the sensation. "Ah. That feels so good." Trevor couldn't contain his words, he pumped his cock inside him as Spider moaned out, pressing back against his cock, letting him get deeper, he wanted all of him inside. Thrust after thrust sent him closer to the edge of pure ecstasy, Spider pumped his own cock in order to try and orgasm with his partner, it wasn't long before he felt he had to explode, Spider sensed this and spoke "Do it inside me." that sentence drove him to the breaking point, he had the best orgasm of his life, convulsing and contorting in a wave of pleasure as it rocked his body, "Oh Spider!" "Oh Trevor!" they spoke as one voice as they both came, he pulled himself free, and they dropped on the floor and Trevor lay his arm and head on his chest, Spider embraced him with his arms, looked down, with that same smile upon his face, he wanted him.


	4. Revenge

_**Spider Venom: Revenge (Part 4)**_

Two days had passed since Spider had been bested in a fight, though Trevor was told 'it was nothing' he couldn't help but clearly notice the strain it had put on his lover. He was sullen, disturbed, he even kept to himself more than usual, as though he was constantly thinking of something, it was obvious the fight had wounded his pride more than anything else. What Spider chose to do with his time was his business, but it still upset Trevor to be ignored in such a manner, Spider was a hard man to read by any standards, when you put a mask on top of that it made it even more difficult to truly know what he was thinking. Mid afternoon and Spider was in his little nest near the ceiling, a small window that he had permanently removed for ease of access in case of emergencies and whatnot. Trevor stood fifty feet or so below shouting up with his echoing voice, "Spider, would you come down already!? You need to eat something!" his voice not motherly, not concerned, though he was indeed feeling concerned, he sounded more dominant, demanding, it was the best way of snapping him out of his train of thought.

A moment passed and Spider landed without of a sound, walking over in his full black gear, "Thanks." his voice quiet, he seemed like he was on some sort of autopilot, his mind was somewhere else compared to his body. Trevor frowned at the sight of seeing him like this once more, two days he had been like this, no full sentences were said between them, simple things like 'thank you' or 'goodnight', nothing to keep Trevor from feeling lonely. It was a simple meal he had prepared, hotdogs, with ketchup and mustard of course, no other way to go, "I'm sorry I didn't have any onions or toppings to go with them." he spoke trying to start a conversation yet again, but it would fall upon deaf ears as Spider gave no response as his hand moved his mask up a little to begin eating his hotdog. "Very well, I'll just sit down here and enjoy my meal." his eyes lowered, maybe it was something he was not doing that was making Spider worse? Whatever the case Trevor began blaming himself for not being able to take his companion out of the rut he was in, clearly Spider was deeply troubled by recent events, yet there was nothing he seemed like he could do.

As the plates remained in one unclean pile Trevor sat down on one of the chairs before he was startled when Spider yelled out what sounded like a celebratory cheer. "Spider?" his voice laced with confusion as his brow lowered, seeing his masked friend walk over to him, forgetting to put his mask back down in his absentmindedness Trevor saw his smile, actually it was a grin, Spider was actually grinning, this made him smile widely in response. "What's got you so happy?" he asked wanting to know what was the sudden cause of his much needed mood change. "I've finally thought of a way to get my revenge on that bastard Spider Man." His grin seemed less about happiness now as it was a snarl, "How's that?" feeling the need to ask as this was something he had clearly been thinking about a lot, even before Trevor, that Spider Man was distracting him from a good time. "You." Those words snapped Trevor from his own thoughts of the hero as they stabbed at him, "What?!" he almost yelled, "What are you talking about?!" Trevor stood up, Spider then held up his hands, "I'll explain. See he knows all about me, he doesn't know about you. And being the so called hero that he is if he saw a 'civilian' in danger he'll try and rescue them." Suddenly it dawned on Trevor where Spider was going with this, "Oh I see. So you want me to be the damsel in distress and lure Spider Man out so you can get your revenge?" His brow raised in an unimpressed look, "Precisely" Spider said with a wide grin, "And what if I say no?" he replied with a serious expression, this caused Spider's to turn around, his jaw lowered in shock, "I hadn't considered the fact you'd say no." his voice hushed, as if thinking out loud. Suddenly, Spider straightened his back, looking Trevor in the eye, "Think about what you say carefully. I may have untied you, and even trusted you more, but don't think for a moment you can demand anything from me. You get what your given." his hand thrust against his throat holding Trevor in place, choking him, his hands gripped the mans arm tightly trying to pull him off to no avail, despite being larger physically, Trevor was unable to pull himself free. "Is that understood?" his voice filled with anger, which was fuelled by the defeat at the hands of the city's hero, and now the insubordination of his hostage. It seemed that he had let his hostage get too much free rein around the place, perhaps he should go back to having him tied up. As he let him go, the man gasped for air his hands cupping his sore throat, Spider knew the answer as Trevor's knees buckled under him, the lack of oxygen had made him disorientated. "Good, tomorrow you will follow my instructions." his head turned back to face him, he had by now gained much of his breath back, his look was dark, even behind the mask, which was easy to tell by the shape of his mouth, the tightness of it, "I don't think I need to tell you what you'll go through if you fail to do this." With that he lowered his mask and headed back up onto his nest, there was no escape, no chance that he could escape under the watchful eye of Spider.

Time drifted by even slower than when he was being ignored by Spider, now it felt like he was being watched, by in one of the worst ways he could imagine and conceive. Trevor occasionally dared to look up towards the nest, though the shadows concealed him perfectly, his instinct told him his eyes were on him, so he looked away, thinking away as Spider had done not long before, though, it was much longer than he had realised, several hours had passed and the evening had almost turned to night. "You should get some sleep." he called down from his nest, his head raising to look up, though again to no avail, there was no sign of him even being there other than the sound of his voice. Trevor knew he wasn't going to get away, so he gave up on the notion he could think of a way to escape, so instead he did just what he thought was best, go to sleep, after all there wasn't any reason to stay awake. But when he tried sleeping, he found his mind was not allowing him to go to rest like he wanted so badly to do, perhaps it was the tension between him and his captor, or maybe it was the fact he was going to become an accessory to a crime, if the law found out he had helped Spider there was no way he could have any kind of similar life to the one he had. Whatever the case something had him restless, which was disturbing him, but there wasn't a chance he was going to start talking to Spider, not when he was being the he was, he was still a little shocked over his outburst, being choked by him was a frightening experience, one that when it happened left him dazed and confused, now that he began thinking back to it, the thought was very scary, it seemed that if Spider felt strongly enough about something that he disagreed with then he was going to get punished for it.

Suddenly before he knew it the sun was up, it was time to act soon, Spider walked out from the darkness of the walls, Trevor never hearing him come down, perhaps he had been down for hours. "Time to go." he said with a low threatening voice, he simply nodded in response, there was nothing he could do but go along with whatever he had in mind. "Right then, let's get moving." saying just as coldly, raising an arm to tell him to walk ahead, the captive as he was starting to feel again headed out of the building, the air was still a biting cold this early, even with the recent warm weather. "The plan is simple, you get tied up by me, pretend to be in distress and that I robbed you. He comes running to be the hero of the day. He'll think I'm long gone. That's when I ambush him." Spider said with a cruel glee, thinking of nothing more than his revenge at the moment, taking no regard of how Trevor would feel with his plan, this left the man feeling used at best. "Okay, sounds easy enough, how do you know he'll show up instead of the ordinary police?" Asked Trevor with a crease of his brow, "Simple, there will be a trail and it'll lead to you, he'll stop at the end of the breadcrumbs. Survey the area as he would normally, trying to see where I went to next, you'll beg for him to help you, being the good Samaritan he is he'll definitely help you." Trevor looked at him with a slight expression of horror, "You're going to include others in this?!" asking as he stopped beside Spider, "Yeah that's right. I need to make an impact, one person stuck up a tree isn't going to create enough ripples to attract him is it!" he replied with a anger, this caused Trevor's head to lower submissively, he remembered how desperate he felt when he was being suffocated, how he never wanted to feel that close to death again, standing here beside Spider it felt like that all the time since then.

Quietly both men made it to where Spider wanted to lay down his trap, a place near a park, nice and open, plenty of angles to retreat to and come from, no way could Spider Man cover all positions. Not to mention Spider was able to pick a spot, and lay in wait easy enough, no one would interfere with the fight, except the police, though they would hopefully be too busy helping the prior incidents, as well as assuming Spider Man would be fine. Trevor was told to stay at the corner bench, away from most of the trees, but close to one nice big one, perfect, so he went and sat on the bench as Spider made his way to collect his breadcrumbs.

No more than an hour had gone by and he was back, before he realised his body was lifted up and pinned to the tree in the blink of an eye, "Welcome back." was all he could say sarcastically, Spider said nothing in response, instead he simply took a vantage point and waited.

Not long passed before sirens were heard in the distance, but it wasn't close enough nor was it getting loud enough for it to be coming for him, but then he saw Spider Man swinging in from one of the corners, "Hey Spider Man! Over here!" His voice called out, part of him wanted to warn the hero, but another part was afraid if he lost then he would have to deal with Spider. Spider Man heard Trevor and came instantly to his aid, clinging to a branch beside him "Are you alright sir?" he asked with concern, "Yes I'm fine, I'm not hurt, he just robbed me, please you have to help me!" Saying with a panicked tone, his own heart was beating like a drum, the hero could sense his nervousness, but of course assumed it was merely because he had just been robbed, he suspected no trap from this civilian. "I will, just relax I'll get you out of here, let me just-" he cut off as his head turn sideways, his Spider sense was acting up, he knew something wasn't right, then he was hurled to the ground as Spider's legs came into contact with his side. The hero rolled a few times before getting into his fighting stance, Spider clenched his jaw tightly, "One beating not enough for you eh?" Spider Man taunted, this infuriated the blacked out Spider. "You little bastard!" he charged at him, their fists flying by their heads, blows missing, blows blocked, only a few occasionally blows landed, they were moving so fast it was hard to keep track of who was winning.

Spider gripped some of his earlier laid webs and pulled down, tree branches came crashing down from multiple places, Spider Man blocked one or two, stopped another few by webbing, but he left himself open for too long and Spider seized the chance by elbowing his kidney, punching his neck, getting him into a head lock and began trying to suffocate the hero. Trevor could only watch in horror at what he was witnessing, Spider wanted the hero dead, not just beaten. Spider was succeeding too when he was stabbed in the back, literally with claws, he screamed in pain, swung his fist round, letting go of Spider Man, the person who had stabbed him dodged the blow as they expected it. Spider saw said person, it was a woman with white hair, black leather gear with white fur near her boots and gloves, and a body that would make any persons jaw drop. "Now is that any way to treat a hero?" she said with a pout, not nervous of being in such a deadly mans presence, Spider could hear how steady her heart beat was, she was dangerous, so calm even when she herself was in danger. Spider turned to see Spider Man ready for another bout, there wasn't a chance he could take on two people of this fighting calibre, it seemed like he was going to have to retreat again. "Fuck it!" Spider was left with no choice, he darted over to Trevor, took a tight grip on him, broke him free, and took him hostage (again) "Come near me and I break his neck!" his voice was cold, murderous, crazed, Trevor actually thought he was going to do it. "Well aren't you simply wonderful to play with?" her grin was able to be seen. "Not now Felicia!" Spider Man said with venom, not finding this funny at all, Felicia turned her head away from Spidey unhappy "This is the thanks I get for saving you?" her voice wasn't as angry as it should have sounded, Spider picked up on this, as he found it slightly odd. However he had to make his escape, "Turn your backs for thirty seconds, do it or he dies!" Spidey and the Black Cat as she was known as turned their backs, Spider simply retreated as he had planned, police were going to be there soon, he didn't have time to take on both, nor was he able to actually take on both so effectively as one.

Getting in his hideout he dropped Trevor down and let out a scream of frustration, "How can this happen to fucking times in a row?!" he punched the wall, breaking a few bricks in the process. Trevor just sat there and said nothing, simply watched Spider have his outbreak of anger, "Maybe you should seek help then?" he said quietly, thinking of himself, hoping that Spider would see that he could help him if he wished, he already agreed, though reluctantly, despite how terrified he was, he didn't forget how he felt towards Spider the past few days. He supposed if he cared so much about being strong and he had been defeated that he'd react similar, hurt those close to him, though Spider seemed to have no one close to him, so perhaps that was another problem and cause of his anger. "That's brilliant!" Spider quickly made his way over to Trevor, slapped him on the back and then began pacing to think of ideas, "It is?" he was slightly dumbfounded that his idea was being considered. "Yes, there has to be plenty of people who hate Spider Man just as much as me!? I just need to find them!" he said with anticipation as his mind was already trying to come up with ideas to track down people willing to help him, Trevor simply frowned a little at hearing this, maybe he was going to have to get used to not being his priority, maybe he was going to have to do more in order to get noticed again. Perhaps helping him get revenge on Spidey would accomplish that? After all, if Spidey was gone, Spider would focus on him again.


	5. Recruitment

_**Spider Venom: Recruitment (Part 5)**_

After Spider's defeat at the hands of the Black Cat and once more Spidey, the air was filled with tension between Trevor and himself. It was s quiet a pin would've sounded like a grenade going off, they remained in silence for the next sixteen or so hours, before Spider finally broke the now unbearable silence with a low regretful tone. "I'm sorry Trevor, about dragging you into my fight." it was as far as he could go to apologise for the way he had acted towards his lover, Trevor couldn't help but give a half smile, inside he was cheering, an actual apology from Spider? How could he not be happy? "It's okay, I wanted to be able to help, I just wish you didn't have to try and force me to do it, I'd have gladly helped you." all he had to do was ask, it seemed that Spider had come to this epiphany too, hence his apologetic nature, maybe there was something else Trevor thought, but it didn't disturb his thoughts, as now he had obtained an apology and therefore could begin to remove the uncomfortable air that had formed in their silence. Spider nodded, a slight lowering of his head, "You're too kind. I was just angry, I didn't take control of my emotions like I should have." perhaps he would've been able to fight more effectively against Spidey had he had better reign over his emotions, it was obvious to him how calm and collected Spider Man was when fighting, it was a key element in his calculated attacks. However it wasn't the way Spider was used to fighting, so it was going to take more practice in order to fight better, though truth be told he had never had a problem with losing a fight because of his temper, it had always been how he fought, so changing his mental state during a fight was going to be difficult, besides there was no guarantee that any amount of practice was going to yield better control, it would only be revealed the moment he was in a fight that he could well and truly lose once again, and the only time he knew that was possible was indeed against Spider Man. Instead of it being about revenge against Spidey it was now a test of his skill, he had never stopped at a challenge, he had wanted to overcome everything that he had faced, Spidey was just one such challenge, granted it was the most difficult one he had yet come against, but that doesn't mean that he would give up, Spider was a man of skill, he enjoyed being a monument of strength, even if it was to simply prove to himself he was able to overcome whatever challenge it was. "It happens to us all at some point. Try not to dwell on it too much." Trevor said getting to his feet, ready to start making food for the two of them, Spider shook his head, "How can I not dwell on it? I haven't been up against such a obstacle before. All I want to do is to be able to climb over it and say I conquered what had before defeated me." His voice was low, thoughtful, not the angry reminiscing face he had shown before when thinking about his defeat, it seemed that now he was in a state of analytical observation. "Then perhaps you need to think about where it was that you lost. It is clear that you can't defeat Spider Man and this woman by yourself. So you need to divide them in order to defeat them one at a time." that was what had come to his mind in the spur of the moment, Spider nodded, thinking it was not a bad idea, "The question is then, how to separate the two and make sure I get only one of them?" The two then began thinking of ways to separate them, however, Spider and Trevor were thinking very two different methods.

After the meal was consumed both of them put the dishes where they often went, with the intention of being cleaned soon after, but ended up being cleaned at the end of the day. Trevor had thought of a way that he thought would be very effective, but he didn't want to share it with Spider, as he wanted it to be a surprise, sort of a present for the way he had been treated and showered with gifts, not to mention the best sex he had ever had. "Do you mind if I take a stroll outside for a while?" he asked grabbing his coat, Spider tilted his head a little at the suggestion, "No I don't mind, just don't stay out too long, it is dangerous around this part of town." Not just at night, all the time, though Trevor knew that by the state of the streets and housing. When Spider agreed to let him go out on his own he was in truth a little surprised, he didn't expect him to just willingly let him, perhaps this was his way of backing up his earlier apology? Whatever the case he was just glad that he was able to get out, not just to try and put his plan into motion, but to simply just get out without the worry of being punished for disobedience, he smiled and waved goodbye to Spider before heading out of what he could have only assumed was an old car factory of some kind.

Once Trevor left he headed to the edges of the rough neighbourhood, looking for unscrupulous characters. There was no shortage of them, standing on corners, outside houses, probably not even their houses, he was scared, intimidated, there was no doubt about that, he was certainly a lot more nervous now that he knew he didn't have Spider watching over him like a guardian angel. Taking a deep breath he went over to some of the men who had more art imprinted on the collection of them than an art gallery, "Hey..." he opened nervously, the men with their baggy clothing and cold gazes turned their attention to the somewhat clean and richer looking Trevor. "What the hell do you want?" one asked with a squaring posture, there were three of them in total, which seemed more like three hundred to Trevor right now, "I just wanted to ask you if you knew anyone around here that hated Spider Man?" again, talking nervously. Each man gave a laugh, they might have sounded friendly to each other, but to Trevor they sounded like a pack of Hyenas, "We all fucking hate that prick. Where the hell do you come from?" was their natural question, obviously Trevor wasn't from their area, otherwise he'd have more ink or he would've known nearly everyone in this are hated Spider Man. "Good. Because I want help to end him. How many people do you think you could get together?" now his plan was starting to come together, "I think we could get quite a few people. But it ain't up to us. It's up to our boss." they replied with a relaxed tone, Trevor started feeling much more at ease already, probably because he had found some common ground with these people. "But what makes you think you can stop Spider Man?" another asked, Trevor simply smiled, "Because if we all worked together there is no way he can stop an attack from everywhere at once. We've been fighting one at a time, that is Spider Mans strength, he counts on us not working together. I have a buddy who is similar to Spider Man in his talents, he is tough, but he can't defeat him alone." He explained best he could, this clearly sunk in well with the three men as they all nodded in unison. "We'll tell our boss, meet us back here at midnight, we'll have an answer for you by then." he nodded, turned his back and began walking back to Spider, he had a big smile on his face, hopefully this was the start of something beautiful for Spider as a gift.

Not long after he had his meeting he returned to Spider, who wasn't anywhere to be seen, which probably meant he was in his nest near the roof, "Spider? I'm back." he called out calmly, feeling a little like a husband or wife coming home from work, though that feeling didn't stay too long as he heard Spider's voice call back, "Welcome back. I missed you. Did you enjoy your fresh air?" Trevor nodded in reply, sitting down on his designated chair, putting his feet up he leaned back in relaxation, as he let out a sigh Spider jumped down, looking at Trevor and his whole demeanour, "Wow, you really did enjoy that walk." he thought it was most curious, "Perhaps I need to take a walk as well if it has this effect?" he chuckled jokingly before taking up the seat opposite Trevor's. "Yeah maybe you should join me at midnight, night time walks are delightful, and I know you wouldn't want me walking alone at night so you can join me to keep me safe." Trevor was sly when he wanted to be, though he never used to be proud of that fact, nor did he ever use it with people he cared about, only when giving them a birthday surprise or something, but now he relished this talent as it meant giving Spider a surprise. "Very well, I think I just might do that, sounds good." it seemed that Trevor had relaxed a great deal, in fact, he seemed happy, was a walk really such an effective method of relaxation? Well, he was going to find out later on, "Good. I'm glad you've decided to join me, I think you'll find it to be quite surprising." he slyly added with a small smirk playing upon his lips.

Hours later, the two of them passed the time with TV, gaming, reading, talking and a little kissing. Now was the time for them to head out, "Time to go." Trevor said a little excitedly, which rose Spider's suspicions, as a walk was surely not something you could get excited about, though he didn't really know Trevor extremely well, so perhaps he was excited about walks? He grabbed his coat as the night air was cool, Spider remained in his outfit as always, the thing seemed pretty clean considering, maybe that was part of the thought process for choosing black instead of any other colour? Once they got out, the night sky was polluted with the lights of the city, nothing Spider hadn't already seen before, "So what is so relaxing about walking out at night?" especially since there were no discernable stars other than the north star. "It is just a way to clear your head, change of environment, different smells, sights, sounds, it just helps relax you." Spider was a little sceptical, but he allowed Trevor to show him around the area at night, spotting some nasty looking characters, probably up to no good, again, nothing he hadn't already seen before. "If you say so."

It wasn't long before Trevor got to the meeting point, and sure enough the same three men that he had spoken to earlier were there, Spider tilted his head when they Trevor and the men greeted each other. "What did your boss say?" Spider was going to ask what the hell was going on, but the men replied "Ask him yourself." he replied, from behind them stepped a man from the shadows dressed in red fabric, with what appeared to be gold metallic lining down his torso and legs, with metal arm bracers. "Names Shocker. What's the plan to take out Spider Man?"


	6. War

_**Spider Venom: War**_

Spider looked at Trevor with anger, he couldn't believe he had gone behind his back in order to meet with someone to try and get help to bring Spider Man down, now everyone would know he had been beaten, that he wasn't strong enough to defeat him on his own. He wanted to punch Trevor right now, so very much, he had embarrassed him, though he was angry at the fact he admitted to himself he did indeed need help to fight Spidey, he had that leather clad woman helping him, strangely she was able to fight it seemed. Though she didn't seem like she was on decent terms with the hero, it almost seemed like Spidey was irritated by her presence, maybe he could exploit that? It didn't matter now anyway, as this Shocker was going to be the main source of help now, not planning on conquering one of the two people that caused his embarrassment.

"We need to come up with an idea, is there somewhere we can talk that isn't so open?" Trevor said calmly, Shocker nodded, throwing his hand to the side, one of the three gang men opened a cellar door, Shocker went down first, the three men waited at the top, as if guarding the entrance to this den type place, Trevor hadn't even noticed the place during the day, Spider stopped Trevor with a hand placed on his arm, he looked at the black suited man. Spider went ahead, in case it was a trap of some sort, despite the signs saying it wasn't a trap, in his experience taking a chance wasn't worth it, so he lowered into the cloudy underground room, it was stuffy with smoke, weed, tobacco, smell of musky sweat, clearly this was a meeting point for more than just a few people, as the size was surprising, there were several rooms each with there own door to stop prying eyes.

Shocker walked through an paint peeling door, to enter into a fairly large room, with a few leather chairs, a leather couch, all in fair condition, at the edge of the room was a beaten desk with a lamp atop, a few pieces of paper, but the most notable thing was the wardrobe beside the desk and the blueprints of a building, Trevor was able to make out a single word 'Bank'. "Have a seat." Shocker said calmly, his voice was thick and rough, even more so than Spider's, truthfully Trevor was far more nervous being in the presence of this man than he was being near Spider, even when he was angry and choked him, this Shocker character was intimidating, he exuded anger. The guests took a seat each facing the masked menace as he placed his arms down with a heavy clonk against the wood of his desk. "Do either of you have a plan on how to take down Spidey?" came a strong irritated voice behind his mask, even saying his name angered him, Trevor leaned back, quietly just wanting to be as far away from this man as possible. "I say we go to a bank, rob the place. One of us lay ambush, wait for him to show up and then rip him apart together." Shocker spoke with frightening severity, he wanted to literally see Spidey's insides sprawled across the sidewalk, a truly sickening thought to Trevor, he imagined just beating the hero to a pulp not to kill him. But he feared saying anything to disagree with this man, as he was seemingly insane. "It sounds like a solid plan. I take it you've already got a plan to rob the bank in place." Spider replied with his icy calm, Shocker gave a roaring laugh "Of course, I didn't have the required man power to pull it off till now though. Granted I am putting a fair bit of faith in your abilities. Your goon here seems to be confident in your abilities." Shocker said, not caring that he used a derogative term to describe Trevor, Spider simply nodded, not stopping to defend the man, it was a minor thing, and he quickly deduced that not keeping calm and agreeing with Shocker meant you'd have to be prepared to defend yourself, clearly he was a quick tempered psychopath. "Very well, it seems like we have a plan. When do we put it into action?" he sunk in his leather chair as he waited for the response, Trevor looked to his side, trying to see how Spider really felt about the situation, he didn't seem happy, but it was obviously hard to tell since he had a mask on, though his body language wasn't relaxed, though he couldn't tell if that was because he was angry or if it was simply because of their company, truthfully he found himself unable to relax when sitting so close to a violent maniac.

"We'll do this plan in two days time. I need to do some finalisation on a few things, so that will give me enough time. There is a building across the bank that you can wait on the roof of, lay in wait for Spidey on that. The robbing will happen at two o'clock in the afternoon exactly, be sure you're in position then." Shocker's voice was that same threatening tone, as if he was talking to his lackeys, Spider simply took the insult though, knowing the chances he could get himself and Trevor out of his den with all his men around unscathed was impossible, so he had to continue to be insulted, now he wanted to punch Trevor more than ever as now he had to work with this insufferable man. "Okay, we'll see you then." Spider said simply, stating it, as he stood Shocker nodded, respecting him a little, a man that wanted to go up against Spidey had his respect, though he hadn't seen him in action, so it was a possibility that he was all talk instead of being what he represented, a tough strong individual that could handle himself in a fight. Though Shocker himself was able to handle himself, but that didn't help him against Spidey, he had been defeated multiple times, so he needed to do something that would mean he could get his revenge, or at least the money.

Once the two left the den and were out of earshot of the gangsters Spider turned to Trevor ager filled his voice, "How the hell could you do that?! Don't you know you could've been skinned alive out there on your own?! Not to mention making it obvious to everyone around here that I can't do this on my own!" his fists clenched tightly into balls as he recalled recently the meeting with Shocker, now the embarrassment that others know of his weakness, not to mention how Trevor must perceive him as someone who needed someone else's help. "I did it because you need help! I can't stand around and watch you become some husk of a man because of Spider Man, I want to see him stopped by you, no one else. But if you're going to constantly go after him on your own and fail then what kind of existence are you living?! You need to stop him, period, now you can defeat him with Shockers help, we both know this, so why not just take the opportunity to do it?!" Trevor asked inquisitively, not understanding Spider's anger on the matter. "I wanted to do this on my own, to prove to myself I could be the one to defeat him. Now that you've taken that from me I feel betrayed!" it was strange, but he had opened up to Trevor, using being such a closed off individual he couldn't stand his own weakness in being able to hide his feelings, so instead of fighting anymore he slung himself and swung off. Trevor was left dumbfounded, not realising till now what he had done, maybe he had betrayed him "I just wanted you to be happy..." he mumbled to himself as Spider was gone in the darkness of the night, his black suit coupled with his silent manoeuvres meant he had disappeared almost instantly.

So he went back to Spider's hideout, feeling low about himself, Spider did have a point, though it wasn't a point he was glad about, he understood wanting to prove to others, but more than anything to prove to yourself you could achieve something, now that he had taken that aspect away, it was going to feel like a hollow victory more than anything.

Hours passed and Trevor was restless, not a single moment passed where his mind was occupied with the thoughts of his lover and friend. He was sitting on his chair, when suddenly he heard a slight clink above his head, his neck craned to try and see what it was, it came where Spider's nest was, so naturally he thought it was him, "Spider?" he called out quietly, a little scared that he was still mad with him. "Yeah it's me!" called back a drunk sounding Spider, a shattering bottle was heard not far from Trevor, shards of glass hit Trevor, luckily though there wasn't enough force for it to cause any real damage. "Hey! You know what?! Fuck you Spider! I just wanted to help, and if this is how you're going to react when I try to then maybe I should go back to the outside world and leave you here in your fucking den by yourself!" Trevor felt his own fists clenching in rage, he had waited hours, worried sick about his friend, now he returned drunk and throwing bottles at him. The black suited man jumped down, albeit a little clumsily as he stumbled a little as he hit the ground, "I like this side of you." said Spider seductively, Trevor wasn't in the mood though, not with a drunk Spider at least, "Go away, you stink of alcohol." Trevor pushed the man back, Spider fell back onto the ground, landing on the glass, a scream of pain was heard as he punched the ground, Trevor looked on in shock and horror before kneeling down to help "Jesus I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" his arm wrapped around his waist, Spider was too drunk to even complain as he was helped to his feet, he took him to his bed and laid him on his front. Trevor rushed to the where he kept the aid kit, which judging by the extensive scars on Spider's body was usually well stocked. He took some antiseptics out, a suture kit some gauze and tweezers then took it over to him, "Take your top off so I can help you." he tried to keep calm despite panicking inside, though it was more adrenaline than panic at this point. Spider in his drunken state didn't put up any fight, simply taking off his top, then flopping back down, his back had pieces of broken glass sticking out of his skin. Trevor used the tweezers to pick out the glass shards, dropped them on the table beside the bed, tipped some of the antiseptic liquid onto the gauze and dabbed it on the open wound, Spider didn't complain, just made a wincing sound and let Trevor continue. Then he took the suture kit and stitched up the larger cuts, though there wasn't anything terrible to stitch up, needless to say Trevor wasn't particularly good at stitching, so it wasn't very comfortable for Spider, nor Trevor for that matter. "Sorry I suck at this, I've never done it before." no reply came from Spider however as he was utterly passed out, from the alcohol as well as being in pain, Trevor took a moment to realise he had passed out. Once he was done with the kit he put what spares he had back into the first aid box, walking back he stopped, staring at Spider, quietly he contemplated something, "Should I?" he asked himself, wondering if he should remove Spider's mask to see what he looked like, taking a daring step forward he moved another step, then another closer to him, before stopping right in front of him. His hand reached down, fingers roamed across the skin of his neck before going underneath the material of his mask, though when he was about to unmask him he pulled his hand back, he couldn't do it, not yet, not without Spider revealing his face to him willingly, he had already betrayed him once today, even if it was unknowingly, this would be a betrayal he could avoid, he did want Spider to be happy, he didn't want to lose sight of that. "When you're ready, you'll show me your face." maybe he was ashamed of what his own face represented? Trevor smiled, kissed his back as he sat down on his chair and contemplated why Spider clung to his mask so fiercely, there was a reason, and to unmask him would be a betrayal of the worst kind to Spider, he couldn't do that to him, he cared too much for the man. He thought about Spider for a while, before his thoughts turned to the future, about the events that would be happening soon, Shocker, Spider Man, a bank robbery, all involved Spider and himself, the possibilities and outcomes were too many to comprehend.


	7. Betrayal

_**Spider Venom: Betrayal**_

Birds awoke the sleeping Spider, his eyes fluttered his body sore as he groaned moving past the aches as he sat up, noticing his body was bare, a simple pair of boxers and a blanket were all that covered him, his mask was also on. His head turned to see Trevor sleeping nearby in a chair, he looked exhausted, obviously he had been staying awake to take care of his wounds, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, placing his face in his palms, rubbing he let out a sigh. He made his way over to his not so damaged suit, Trevor had made some repairs on it, though it was clear he wasn't used to repairing clothes, the holes and scuffs were still mostly present, but he liked that the man at least tried. So he donned the suit once more before stretching his muscles, sparring with the air, then the sleeping man woke up, seeing his lover practicing he smiled, "Back on your feet it seems." he said with a light tone before yawning. Spider reared his head and nodded, he made it seem like he was out for a while "How long was I out?" asking with a bit of panic "Just a day. It's ten o clock at the moment." Trevor got to his feet and stretched his own muscles, though not as vigorously as Spider, then he turned to him in an almost fighting stance "A whole day!? And it's ten now?! That means I have to be in position in four hours!" suddenly everything dawned on him, soon things would happen that would shape the city. "Don't worry, there is plenty of time to get something to eat and get there before it happens." he explained with a comforting tone as he headed over to Spider, "Just remember you need to keep your cool if you're going to be effective." he kissed the mans cheek, before Spider nodded, "You're right. I need to keep focused, worrying about Shocker and his men is foolish, my job is Spider Man nothing else." if he was going to stay focused he needed to forget Shocker completely, the only thing he was doing was causing Spidey to come out, that was all, he should be thinking of ways to beat him, not losing his temper about Shocker, sleeping a day, or even when fighting Spidey, though when he entered a fight he was rarely able to keep his calm. Trevor smiled, he received a compliment, or what sounded like one to him at least, "I tried fixing your suit up. Though I suck at it as you can tell." he chuckled, before Spider chuckled back "You do suck. But at least you tried, I appreciate that." his voice wasn't filled with the usual cold unrelenting focus it normally was, but it was filled with something softer, more comforting, though his mind quickly snapped back to the familiar Spider as he took steps away from him.

"You are going to stay here while I take care of Spider Man" Trevor lowered his brow in thought and slight anger "What? Are you kidding me?" his voice matched his look now. Spider turned back in a more hostile manner "Yeah that's right! You'll only get in my way!" he almost shouted, his stance turned into a squaring off pose, Trevor backed down, he wasn't much of a fighter, he simply nodded, "Fine. I'll stay put." his head followed his voice as it lowered, Spider sighed lightly, he wasn't used to people backing down so easily, or putting up no fight, he felt almost bad for doing this to Trevor, but it was easier to be nasty than admit the truth to him, that if something happened to him he would probably lose it, go off on some rampage. He was almost afraid of his own emotions, so admitting it to himself was hard, let alone Trevor. "Good, I'm glad you decided to listen to reason." his voice had changed once again, no longer was it hostile, but casual, all he got in response was a nod, it was true that he couldn't be much help to Spider, but he just wanted to do something, feel like he was doing something, but he was right, there was no point in going along, he would only make things harder for him. "Just be careful." his eyes looked at the black lenses of Spider's suit and pleaded with him almost, as his lips turned to a small frown, Spider nodded, "I will." his body turned to face the roof exit "I have to go" Trevor nodded, "It's fine. I'll see you when you get back" it felt so strange with how casual they made this seem, it was by far the strangest most unusual thing that had ever happened to him.

So while Trevor waited impatiently Spider was slinging his way to the rooftop opposite the bank, stepping onto the roof he sat down on the edge, overlooking the bank, a big metal hand dial clock said the time was one seventeen, so he had time to spare, even when he took it slow, there was no need to rush to the meeting point. Spider studied the surroundings, the angles, people, lights, possible weapons, throwing and melee, escape routes, everything worth noting he took into account. It was a weekday during work hours near a bank, lots of people, good for causing a distraction if he needed to make a getaway, little lamps he could use as throwing weapons, alleys he could lay traps, as he kept taking things into account soon the bells sounded for two, "Show time" he said with a smirk.

His eyes peered down from the roof, soon a resonating explosion sounded below, Shocker used his experimental gauntlets that emitted high waves of sound, making sound weaponized. Blasting past the doors, cracking and even in parts blowing the stone apart Shocker stepped into the bank, his armed escort taking charge of hostages, shooting down some guards, the alarm bells rung, the police would show up soon, but judging by the amount of firepower Shocker had, not to mention hostages the police would be powerless to do anything about it. He just witnessed a display of power he never thought possible in one man, he destroyed a building, with ease, soon Shocker had gained entry to the vault, his constant barrage and renewable weapon source meant he just kept going till it was open, which didn't take long, not even for a secured door, like that in the bank.

Moments later the police arrived, but Spider remained in his spot, watching them surround the entrance, a small smirk played on his lips, they were clueless to the happenings in the bank, not to mention they looked terrified, they could see the damage Shocker had done, a captain sounded on the microphone "Come out with your hands up. We have the place surrounded, you have no where to run!" Spider simply shook his head at the captain, what an idiot he thought. Someone opened fire from the bank, assault rifle, full auto, peppered the police cars outside, they took cover as more and more opened fire, three to be exact, all laughing hysterically at the chaos they were creating, they felt like they had power when holding a gun, Spider knew those types of men very well, take that away and they are helpless cowards. "Move!" sounded a commanding voice, clinking of metal boots sounded in Spider's ears, Shocker stood at the entrance, threw his arms forward and a huge wave of energy surged forth, blowing the cars, police officers and anything else light enough into the air thirty feet back, some men were crushed by the cars, they screamed in agony as their comrades tried lifting the car off them. Shocker simply turned back and entered the building once more to oversee the execution of his plan, once more the men opened fire, they used the time to reload their weapons, the police opened fire now as well, however they didn't have the same kind of weapons as their adversaries.

Needless to say Spiderman soon came, he could hear the cheers of the people before he even caught sight of him, Spidey's own siren call, a tell tale sign of when to get truly ready, he smiled and hunched down to conceal himself as much as possible. Spidey was heading for the entrance, ready to take out Shocker's men, but Spider flung into action as soon as he knew it was a clear shot, Spidey turned his head just a little too late, he got knocked hard by both legs curled into knees, it was like getting hit by a battering ram as he flew straight into the concrete building. When the police saw this they all opened fire on Spider, but soon Shocker emerged from the bank with his men in tow, hostages, money too, his men started shooting from the cover of their human shields, police helpless, all they could do was take cover behind the cars and hope that the hostages weren't killed. Spider continued pounding into Spidey before he could get his bearings, Spidey managed to slip in a quick punch to the side and a knee before kicking him off, Spider latched onto the building, Spidey then flung aggressively towards him, throwing his fist into his face, chest, he got hit by a barrage of punches, when he tried avoiding Spidey would latch onto him with a web and pull him close enough to punch, sometimes he would even manage to pull him into the punch causing more damage, Spider got away, looking down at Shocker he shouted "Don't just stand there! Help!" but Shocker simply laughed, his men looked at him waiting for orders, "Let's get outta here!" his arm lifted and raised in direction of a van, all his men nodded, taking the hostages into cars, the money into the van along with shocker, they started making their escape while the remaining police and Spidey focused on Spider.

He was horrified, he had just been betrayed, gunshots sounded below as bullets hit the building he was on, he needed to run, "Not again!" he was so pissed right now, he could've done it with the help of Shocker and his men, but instead that bastard chose to get the money instead of Spiderman, he must've planned it from the very beginning. So Spider tried swinging away, but Spidey pursued "You won't get away this time!" he called behind him, he was being chased by Spiderman. He took some alleys, ducking under pipes, going up and down, below, above fire escapes trying to avoid the blue an red suited hero, but he kept on him. Suddenly, fairly far away from the chaotic streets outside the bank Spider was hit by the hero, sending him hurtling to the ground, slamming against concrete buildings, landing harshly against metal bins he stumbled back on his feet, Spidey simply watched him, ready for another attack, but the black suited man simply shook his head, sitting down looking defeated, "What's wrong? Your tummy sore or something?" he taunted, Spider wanted nothing more than to punch that bastard right in the face, but he sighed, biting back a taunting response. "I was betrayed, you're damn lucky otherwise you'd have been beaten." angrily he blurted out, Spidey laughed, "Well I never thought a criminal would go back on his word for money. That's so surprising!" sarcasm was another insult, he knew he had been stupid, but to now be lectured by this man was even worse. "I want to kill that man." his voice turned cold, so much rage that it was quiet instead of screaming, Spidey then said something that made his chin raise, "Well you can get your revenge if you help me stop him." Spider looked on, shocked at this suggestion, "Are you serious?" he asked instinctively, he nodded "Yes I am. Heck I bet you could get a pardon if you helped me. I know it would only be a brief partnership, but you might find that being a good guy is more rewarding than trying to be someone like Shocker." he said with hope in his voice, Spider thought about this offer, before nodding slowly, "I accept. Let's take that prick down."


	8. Manhunt

_**Spider Venom: Manhunt**_

Spider came back to the worried Trevor defeated once more, his anger had all but dissipated though, his mind was working too fast to care about his emotions right now. "What happened? You look like you got hit by a train!" he said hurriedly before rushing to Spider's side, "I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to. I lost to that fucking Spiderman again." his head lowered in shame, he had lost three times to that hero now, it was starting to become a streak he was not proud of. "Oh. How'd you get away?" Trevor couldn't help but ask as his companion sat down on the bed, looking utterly exhausted from his fight against Spidey, "I didn't. He caught me, and he offered me a chance to get away from being imprisoned so I took it." needless to say Trevor was confused, "What do you mean deal?" Spider took his damaged suit off save for his mask and went on to explain how Shocker betrayed him, ran off with the money an left Spider to fend off Spiderman, a clever plan executed well, since Spidey couldn't give chase to him while he had Spider fighting him, he was able to escape which he hadn't been able to do successfully before.

Trev felt responsible for this, after all it was he who sought help for Spider, but in the end all that happened was he had been defeated, humiliated, to top it all off, betrayed as well, not to mention he had to accept a deal from the very person he was trying to get revenge on, it was all his fault, he should have never been so stupid and looked for help from criminals, even if there was a common enemy among them they were obviously going to choose money over revenge. "I'm sorry Spider, this is all my doing, I shouldn't have ever come up with the stupid idea!" his hands turned into balls as he slammed them on the bed, his face buried into the bed fighting the urge to cry, he had already done enough damage without making a scene too. But he felt a hand press against the back of his head, which caused him to instinctively lift his head, his eyes glistened with sadness, Spider smiled, "Call me Ken." Trev was shocked, he had just given him a real name to use, right now it didn't even matter if it was his real name or not, he had said for him to call him something, a clear sign of trust, love, and how much he cared, so he couldn't help but smile back with true admiration, "Okay Ken." Spider propped himself up on his spare arm, "Don't blame yourself. You were trying to help, it wasn't you that betrayed me, it was him. All I need to do is track Shocker down, and help defeat him with Spidey and get the money back, or some it anyway." Trev sighed, "But still, I wish I hadn't gone out and done that. I wish-" his sentence was cut short by Ken pressing his lips to Trevor's, a firm, longing kiss, his tongue slid out to stroke against his bottom lip, begging for entrance, he wasn't denied it for a second as he opened his mouth, his tongue battled with Ken's, already he could feel his cock getting hard and throbbing, from just one kiss, one touch, it ignited something in him whenever Ken got like this.

Soon he was atop of him, his hands quickly worked away his trousers, shirt and boxers, so he was left a naked man, his hard prick pointing skywards as he leaned back down to kiss Ken more, his hands roamed the mans tough muscular lines, a hand went to play with his balls, Ken mimicked this movement, making him moan out in pleasure, as he lowered back down to the edge of the bed he looked up at Ken, his eyes locking in place to where his would be, before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it, his tongue circled around the tip, "Oh fuck Trevor!" groaned Ken with a grunt as he felt his own hands gripping the bed and the back of Trevor's head, urging him to go further down, to please him even more. Soon he started moaning, sending vibrations onto his cock, this new feeling caused Ken to arch his back, before thrusting lightly into his mouth, Trev took grip of his thighs and let him fuck his mouth sometimes he'd gag a little, and break for some air, but he loved the feeling of Ken's prick thrusting in and out of his mouth to the back of his throat.

He took it out of his mouth, spitting on it, making it nice and wet, then he climbed on top of Ken, before pushing him down, Ken was taken aback by this rather dominant Trevor, but he loved it, Trev eased Ken's cock into his waiting hole, as the tip entered his jaw dropped, his eyes closed as he let out an almighty moan, his hands placed on Ken's chest playing with his pecks, squeezing them. "Yes! Fuck that feels good!" he almost screamed as he bobbed up and down, the lack of actual lube was a new experience, it was more painful, but it was still delightful, probably the best he had ever had in fact as he continued to get faster, more momentum Ken decided to start thrusting into him as he bobbed down, timing his thrusts carefully, this caused his cock to surge deeply into Trev, instinctively Trev rocked his hips around, loving the way the manhood felt rolling around in his canal, he screamed as Ken hit his sweet spot again and again. "Oh Ken! Fuck me harder!" Ken couldn't believe how good this felt, he obliged to Trev's request as he gripped his hips and pulled him down into the thrusts, making him scream in sweet agony.

Trevor began playing with himself as he was being fucked hard, Ken could feel the huge pressure build within him, "Jesus I can't take much more!" he grunted out as Trev screamed, the noises he was making was so intoxicating, like a drug, when the pressure became too much to handle Ken shook like crazy as his hot seed shot into Trev's canal, at feeling the sensation of Ken's cock twitching and firing off into him he too couldn't contain his pressure as he lost control, before cumming onto Ken's bare chest, Trev screamed and hunched over, Ken groaned loudly. Once their orgasms had settled down, Trev pulled himself free, it felt good coming out, before he fell to lay beside Ken, both were out of breath and in need of some drinks, but for now they were enjoying catching their breath with the other right beside them. "That was amazing." Ken said with a chuckle, "I agree. Amazing." a loving smile laced his lips as he placed a soft kiss to his shoulder before resting his head against it.

Some time had past before they both got up, at one point Ken had passed out, tired from the fight and from their activity, after they got up they went for a wash, separately as Ken still wasn't prepared to show his face. Spider went first, after he emerged from the rather dingy bathroom Trev went in after, not long past before he came out, not feeling entirely comfortable in that bathroom. "So what have you thought of doing in order to track down Shocker?" asked Trev casually, wondering if Ken had managed to come up with anything while he was in the shower, even though it hadn't been that long since he started thinking about ideas. "Well I doubt I can go back to the den, even if there are criminals there I am sure Shocker would have cleared those with connections to him out of there. This probably why he had given himself two days to make arrangements. They could be anywhere in forty eight hours time." Ken knew he was in a fix, Shocker wasn't a stupid man, he was calculating, patient, though not all the time judging by the short space of time he was with him, there were things he found infuriating very quickly, unfortunately Ken didn't have enough information on him to know these things. "I doubt he'll have left the country yet. Hell I doubt he has even left the city yet." Trev said before sitting down on one of the chairs closer to Ken, his head tilted questionably, "Why'd you say that?" his voice filled with curiosity. "Well for one thing despite him being successful in obtaining the money he hasn't gotten revenge on Spiderman, and we both know that he hates him. He won't have left before he finishes him. Besides, he won't have gotten enough time to stash so much money effectively just yet, it's not been long enough. The police, banks, everyone will be extra vigilant right now, so he won't be able to use it too soon, especially since the bank notes are numbered, he'd only be able to use it with other criminals. And you saw what he's like, he doesn't even trust his own men, so he is hardly going to trust someone to help him flee the country, no, he wants to stay right here where he knows the area, the people, and he feels most secure. This is where he can enjoy his money." he explained this in a calm manner, causing Ken to nod in agreement, "That makes perfect sense. But there are thousands of places he could be hiding in the city. Where do we start?" Trev had his interest now as he wanted to hear more from him, he was much smarter than he thought. "Well most criminals have patterns, for instance we know Shocker probably won't operate out of the city, and even if he did he wouldn't go far. So we look where he has struck and follow that. See if he is circulating in a small area, chances are the furthest place he has attacked is the furthest he will venture out." "Okay, but I don't know his patterns. And the papers don't mention too much about small attacks from criminals much, I don't fancy reading tonnes in order spot things that might appear to have been Shocker." Ken said leaning back in his chair stretching, Trev sighed, "I will, I just need to go to the library in order flick through the pages." "You're actually going to read for hours?" Trev nodded, "Yes I am. It's the least I can do since technically this is my fault." he said lowly, though he didn't feel like simply reading and jotting down information was enough to make up for what had happened to Ken, at least it was a start. "Okay. Then that's what we're going to do. While you read up on attacks, I'll try and clean this place up a bit, since it is a bit grubby." Ken said with a chuckle as he looked around, noticing it did look a bit horrid.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." Trevor said standing, putting on his jacket before heading to the door, "Trevor!" Ken called out, causing him to turn around, "Don't tire yourself out too much." he winked with a smile, making Trevor chuckle "I won't." winking in response before he headed outside to the library in a taxi.


	9. Manhunt Part II

_**Spider Venom: Manhunt (Part 2)**_

After hours of research Trevor leaned back in the rather uncomfortable library chair, rubbing his face as he let out a long exasperated sigh of irritation, tiredness, anger, a mix of emotions. Suddenly a cute girl came up to him with a smile, she was younger than he was, wearing typical office like clothes, neat, prim and proper, she came offering him a soft drink. "I noticed you've been here hours searching newspaper articles. Are you a detective?" asking with a slight blush upon her cheeks, causing Trev to turn his head round, his arms falling to his side, his eyes flinging open, she seemed to admire him. "Ah, no" he said with a chuckle, "I'm just doing research for someone. Well helping them." saying with a relaxed tone as she kept offering him a drink, he took it with a smile, bowing his head a little in thanks "Thanks." before popping it open taking a sip, this time his long sigh was out of a much needed cold drink. "So you've been watching me? Do you work here?" he felt the need to ask, she gave a weak nod, "Yes. I just tend to read since the days are long and quiet, not many people really talk to you when you work in this sort of environment. 'Cept for the other workers. But I'm not really interested in them." she took the set next to him, even going as far as to pull it a little closer to him keeping that same almost innocent smile on her face. "I see. Well why are you interested in me?" he asked as his brow lowered with curiosity, she had an embarrassing attempt to hide her blush, "Well. I just thought you looked interesting, I wasn't wrong when I saw that you seemed to be doing a lot of digging. I just thought it was strange, I was curious." being open with him she looked up at him, Trev smiled at her, taking another sip of his drink. "Thank you. No as I said I am just doing research, I wouldn't be very good at being a detective, I'm not much of a fighter." saying with a casual smile, turning off his computer, knowing he had enough to go on, or at the very least act on, which was better than what he and Ken had a few hours ago. "Oh I see. Can you tell me about it?" asking innocently, Trev rose one side of his cheek, shaking his head a little, "No I can't I'm sorry." he stood to his feet, handing her the unfinished drink, "I'm sorry but my friend is waiting on me. Thank you for the drink, I appreciate it. Have a good day miss." Trev gave her a smile before heading off, "Bye..." she smiled taking a look of the can, pursing her lips with a smirk.

Trevor headed back to the place where Ken rested his head, and evidently now him too. When he got there he paid the taxi, careful not to make him park right outside, so not to give away his location to anyone. So he walked a few minutes before arriving, when he entered he was very surprised at how much work Ken had done to clean the place up. The floor was polished, the walls were painted, the furniture was arranged properly, hell, he even changed the bed sheets. "You've been busy darling." Trev said jokingly, before Ken came down from his vantage point, Trev knew he was there, whenever he wasn't there was when they were together or he was out on a mission. "That's right, I hope you like what I've done to the place." Ken said casually, not really asking because he worried, he knew it was a damn sight better than it was before. "I love it." Trev said smiling a wide smile, he took hold of his companion kissing him looking into his eyes before pulling away "I have some good news." Ken instantly perked up with excitement. "You've found something?!" he asked, not able to contain himself, he nodded, "I have indeed. Sit down and I'll explain."

The sat down nearby one another. "You see, I noticed Shocker usually gets his goons to handle most of his operations, thus making sure he is kept out of being caught, or blamed. Though he wants fame, he doesn't want to attract anyone but Spiderman. Therefore he goes for the big heists when he can, like the one he was on with you. To lure him out of hiding, he definitely wants Spiderman more than the money. Right now my guess is he is figuring out how best to use the money to attract Spidey's attention. But, that is the obvious part. The best part is that Shocker doesn't operate at all outside the city, his goons, his organisation operates outside yes. But he has never hit a place outside the city, leading me to believe he is only staying here because of Spiderman. A man who has contacts outside the city, along with other branches and money could easily get out unhindered. So the only logical conclusion from this knowledge is he really wants Spiderman." Trevor finished explaining that part, Ken gave a frown of thought, approval even, before a brief pause he spoke, "So did you find out where to start?" wondering if he found out more than his motives and patterns. Trev sighed a little, before answering, "Well since he has just gotten a successful heist it is safe to assume he won't be interested in doing another one so soon. However, all we have to do is monitor the market for transactions his goons are likely making." Ken pouted a little, "Like what exactly?" Trev smiled "Guns. Food. Drinks. Drugs. Women. Things you'd expect goons to buy for themselves, each area has promising aspects, the probability that someone in his entourage will take some of the heist money to use selfishly. And when they make a purchase we will be on them in a heartbeat. So will the police probably, but that means they lead us straight to him, or the very least get them out of hiding, running. I know who will run faster them or you." he gave him a wink and a smile. Ken returned his smile with his own, "That is very good work. Very good. So basically what you're saying is we have to wait?" Ken asked, seemingly half irritated along with half impressed. Trevor nodded "'Fraid so. Unless you can access the banks database or the police database, both of which are highly secured then yes. All we can do is wait." Ken sighed, feeling impatient, "I hate waiting."

"I can help you access the databases." a soft alluring voice called out from the rooftops, Ken and Trev both reacted, looking at the same place, a woman fell from the ceiling, clad in black leather, with white fur trim. Ken instantly snarled at the woman, "What the fuck do you think you are doing here? How'd you find me?" his rage barely contained, she pouted jokingly, "Aw, that isn't very nice. And I came here offering help." her voice remained ice calm, soft, relaxed, even her body hinted no anxiety or worry, she was dangerous. "Help?" Trev spoke out, feeling like he recognised the voice from somewhere. Her attention drew to Trev, "Yes. You want to get Shocker off the streets, and I want to keep my Spidey safe. We are all winners here if we simply cooperated. I know you made a deal with Spidey. I know you are after him judging by what your friend here was studying in the library." she winked at Trev. "You're that girl?!" he shouted out his eureka moment, Ken was utterly confused by this, "That's right honey. You preferred me shy and innocent did you?" Pouting before giving a kiddie shiver, "I didn't feel comfortable, felt like I was wearing someone else's skin." "Would someone please tell me what the hell you are talking about?!" Ken interrupted, Felicia crossed her arms, giving a twitch of her head towards Ken, still looking at Trev "Not very patient is he." she chuckled before taking a step to the side, her boots clicking loudly under the newly polished floor. "I have my speciality in certain areas. One of which is knowing how to break into encrypted systems. A girls gotta make a living some how." she gave a large grin, Ken let out a sigh, trying to keep himself calm. "I assume you want us to go after him, leaving Spidey out of it?" Felicia nodded slowly, "You may be short tempered but at least you're not a total idiot." keeping that smug look on her face, which Ken wanted to pound out of her. "How will you contact me if a transaction is made?" Ken asked, "So you agree?" Felicia said beaming, Ken simply nodded not wanting to say he agreed, not to another person who had bested him in combat, especially one that was close to Spiderman, it was too embarrassing to choke down, he almost snapped there and then. "Here." she tossed him a phone, "I'll ring it as soon as I spot something interesting. Just be sure to keep it with you at all times. Well, ciao boys" she gave a cute wave before darting off with incredible agility, Ken was so pissed, not only did he have another agreement he had to fold under, but he also had to wait, hell he was even agreeing to protect Spiderman. But if it meant getting Shocker to pay for his betrayal then so be it, he could always lure Spiderman out of hiding, but Shocker was different.

"You okay?" Trev asked, knowing by the look on Ken's face he wasn't okay, he looked truly pissed, understandable given the circumstances. "Can you believe that bitch? She just casually strolled in here and made that offer?" he clenched his fists tightly, Trev preceded to try to calm him. "Maybe she came here offering because she knew she would get her way. We both know that she is going to be valuable in finding Shocker. The way to look at it is that she is being used by us to find him quicker, rather than waiting for a longer period of time, and somewhat relying on luck. This takes out both the time aspect as well as the luck aspect, meaning we should have a high chance of being successful in finding him." trying to reason with him, Ken gritted his teeth, turning aggressively towards him before nodding slowly. "Yes you're right, at least we don't have to wait as long now." Trev was actually surprised he managed to calm Ken down, he expected to get punched, but nothing, he smiled, knowing he was able to defuse some of his anger at least, which pleased him.

Ken sat down, appearing calm as his hand came to rest under his chin. "So we wait..."


End file.
